Kingdom Hearts X Final Fantasy Dissida Heart of Time Roster
Charicters and roster you have to unlock some of these charicters becouse of the story do not look at the buttom of the page unless youve seen the story for spoilers free Warning - This game is allot more darker than the other Kingdom Hearts games when it comes to a Darker storyine and landgege you have been warned Note - the Events of the Fan Audeio Drama a Voice in the Dark by sunheart123 and many other Voice actors on the project well be cannon in this story if you want to watch it heres the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgyH1Cthqeg Charicters and Gameplay Charicter - Sora Jiminy's Journal -" a Brave young boy from Desaney Island's. Sora has been relaxing on his home ever since defeting Xehanort in the climanted battle between the 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses, however Sora then had a dream of the Proteceters of the worlds and meating a young Keybalder from the Future Ciel and the New threet to the world The Unshore King who seeks to get the myestreus Heart of time . Sora and his freinds set out in there own mission to stop him ......along the way doe Sora disscovers something that ties him the Kingdom Hearts itslef" * Theme Song for the Game -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMjxuO0YkQU Character -Riku Jiminy's Journal - "Sora's best Friends and former enamy who fell to darkness slowley redemed himself as first being in the glimps of Ansem Sekker of Darkness and then finaly got rid of the Darkness in his Heart to become Keyblade Master Riku. he joined with Sora and the other five Lights to battle Xehanort and beating him. doe to his passing as a Keyblade master Riku does not need to go to school and trains incase a Xehanrot Reapears witch something worse appears The Unshore King desides to return Riku takes it apone himself to battle The Unshore King however the King reveles a sad future to Riku who then desides to change the Future yet again as he done before https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JbxlYRPbZg Character -Kairi Jiminy's Journal- " the Princess of Heart who doe to a spill put on her to Destany Island there Sora and Riku she made a bond between them adoe both is strong hers with Sora was stronger,who she trust with her heart and her mind with when the Heartless attacked Desany Islands doing that time she learns she's a Princess of Heart and her light helped Sora turn back from a Heartless after the latter sacrifised himself to free Kairi's heart . while being a sort of Dancel in destress for most of Kingdom Hearts she was under trainning from Master Yen Sid she joined the others six Lights to battle and defete the 13 Darknesses however just as she thought things would get back to normal after Xehanort she was sadly wrong when the one who currupted Xehanort the Unshore King is freed from his prison and seeking to capture the Seven Princess of Heart for his plan Kairi sets out to defend herself and prove she can defend herself A-atack -a swing with the Kingdom Key Right and Left swing in a tornnadow Down - Swing down B - Magic -Tunderus,Right -Firera,Left -Blaizaar down Magitauum X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFunZ-qiJGY Character Roxas Jiminy's Journal "Sora's former Nobody, Roxas after the Battle with Xehanort became his own Being with his own heart desided to leave the past Behind him and lived with Sora and his freinds on Destiny Islands with Xion and the three Keyblade masters and Aqua . however when a new foe the Unshore King returns Roxas sets out on his own new quist to stop the evil Unshore from Capturing the Mysterus Heart of time, while also Torchering Roxas with the past Roxas now wants to prove that he is worthy of his Heart and deing so to beat the Unshore King himself A-atack -a swing with the Kingdom Key Right and Left swing in a tornnadow Down - Swing down B - Magic -Tunderus,Right -Firera,Left -Blaizaar down Magitauum X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MNY3zwKiDM Charicter -Lea Jiminy's Journal "The Somebody of Axel, Lea is both himself and his nobody in his past life and was a former member of the Original Orginaition where he was freinds with Roxas and Xion. Lea had enjoyed relaxing in his home world of Raddent Gardon when he is sent by Yen Sid to tell the other Warriors of Light the return of the Vendish Unshore King, when given the job to help stop the Unshore King from getting The Heart of Time Lea once agian quited "why do i always get stuck with the Icky Jobs ? " however he agreed along the Way Lea learns new info on the Unshore King that might shake what people think of him got it memorized ? " A-atack -a swing with the Kingdom Key Right and Left swing in a tornnadow Down - Swing down B - Magic -Tunderus,Right -Firera,Left -Blaizaar down Magitauum X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyobk_GR3gY Character -Xion Jiminy's Journal " The former Repleca of Roxas, Xion was to be Roxas replacement by Abosorbing his meorys to become "Sora" However after have a family bond with Roxas, Xion sacrificed herself to save Roxas and Help wake Sora. She still lived inside Sora with Roxas and Ven untel Sora used the Key to return hearts to bring her and them back. She then took part in the battle agenst the 13 Darknesses and they won, Xion moved with Roxas and the others to destany islands she is shown to be a good friend to everyone and loved to life on the island however once the Unshore King is resurrected Xion like the others goes out of her way to prove she can take care of herself and trys to drive out The Unshore Kings words of calling her a "Useless Experiment " However latter on Xion learns a sad truth about her ties with the Unshore King himself = A-atack -a swing with the Kingdom Key Right and Left swing in a tornnadow Down - Swing down B - Magic -Tunderus,Right -Firera,Left -Blaizaar down Magitauum X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHbHXgfqzLk Character -Ven Jiminy's Journal " the Boy whose heart was sleeping inside of Sora for years. Vens heart was latter freed and reconnected to his body, Ven latter moved to Destany Islands with his best freinds Terra and Aqua and the former nobodys twin as Terra likes to call them Roxas and Xion, Ven has grown up allot on his jurney of the battle with Vanitas,Sleeping in Sora's heart guiding him along the way of becomeing a stronger warrior and the battle agiest his former Mentor Xehanort to the point hes no longer that scared little Kid in Birth By Sleep when he heard of the Unshore King's return Ven rushes out to stop his evil plan however he also encounters a former shadow from the past as well. A-atack -a swing with the Kingdom Key Right and Left swing in a tornnadow Down - Swing down B - Magic -Tunderus,Right -Firera,Left -Blaizaar down Magitauum X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdbosCoOzDE Character Terra KH Jiminy's Journal " The Warrior who had lost his body in the past to Xehanort,Terra finaly got it back doing the battle of the 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses where he helped Sora defete Xehanort once and for all. after all is set and done Terra had finaly put the past behind him and like Riku leaned to control the Darkness without loseing control. When the Unshore King raises Terra and Aqua admit Eracus told them of the legend of The Unshores and the King himself however when Sora admited in a dream that The Unshore King was behind the Xehanrot events as well Terra sets out in a quest for verngince while trying to make shore his furture Partner Sam does not fall into the same trap that Xheanort used on him A-atack -a swing with the Kingdom Key Right and Left swing in a tornnadow Down - Swing down B - Magic -Tunderus,Right -Firera,Left -Blaizaar down Magitauum X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okYILttMtP4 Character -Aqua Jiminy's Journal " The first Keyblade Master of the Current Genaration who was lost in the realm of Darkness for years used a techneke Eracus used to not fall into Insanity doe to the Darkness in the realm, once Aqua was freed she reunite with Ven and Terra togever they helped the other Lights to finaly put an end to Xehanort,Aqua then moved with the Others to Destany Islands she is the most adult and mother figure member of the Group and she was worried when the Unshore King returend after his years of impresament from the timeline Aqua not wanting anyone to suffor under the pain she,Terra and Ven indored to happen sets out to stop the Unshore King herself A-atack -a swing with the Kingdom Key Right and Left swing in a tornnadow Down - Swing down B - Magic -Tunderus,Right -Firera,Left -Blaizaar down Magitauum X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk0FIJGqtjQ New Character Ciel i did not make this images a quck shotout to who ever did doe Jiminy's Journal "This young new keyblade welder is Sora's time partner Ciel he is one of the students at the Land of Destanys Keyblade School Ciel seems starngley like Sora himself and has respect for his Keyblade Master Aros when he learns it was the Unshore King who took control of the Future Ciel is ready to show the King what hes got and not lisiaen to the Lies he tells Ciel of Aros. A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1o7_kUwJrxs New Character - Terre Jiminy's Journal " this cheery Kid is Riku's time partner Terre he is Ciels Best freind and is the younger brother of Liger and Sam he is more of a joker like Sora and Lea compeard to Riku but does have a serriues side to him as well for unknown reasons both Terre and Sam have the Power's of Darkness while Leger does not. while Sam embraces the Darkness yet controles it , Terre himself is scared of the Darkness and journeys on his qurest to stop the Unshore King and free himself from the Darkness indside his heart with Riku guiding him along the way. A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeTUnB2a0bk New Character Merey Jiminy's Journal " This Girl is Kairi's Time Partner her best freinds are Ciel and Terre as they hing out togever allot, Merey is kind of a joker herself as she plays pranks on Ciel but still cares depley for him gained a crush on him when the Unshore King reveled himself he said "the Light of your Heart belongs to an other " confused Merey jureneys to the worlds to find out theses Answers makeing a sad disscovery in the process . A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0svaWddTit8 New Character Herbe Jiminy's Journal - "This young boy is Herbe, unlike his Best Freind Fue he is a sereues like his Time Partner Roxas. Infact there Freinship is the same as Roxas and Lea's Herbe has a strong sense of Justice and can't stand what the Unshore King has done joins the qurest to end the Unshore King, However along the way he is confronted by a mysterus Enamy called Treahon who clames to know Herbe and every encounter Herbe sees a Imege while trying to figgure this he countenudes his qurest to end the Unshore King A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yv531f7SWW8 New Charicter -Fue Jiminy's Journal " This here is the firey Spiret Master as he likes to call himself this guy is pretty much like Lea makeing jokes and one lieners yet he does have a seriues side, he wares the Orginishion 13 clocks for unkown reasons, he can keep his jooking side intact for the battle agenst the Unshore King where Fue is fallowed by the enamy Organ 13 Fue might have a hot bullsey on his back A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88LzUsB7OSU New Character - Foundra Jiminy's Journal "This Thunder Lady is Foundra who is the tuff girl of the group, she is the onely one that Fue Fears for his own safty becouse Foundra got a thundress temper but deep down she does have a heart like her time Partner Xion, she would sacrifise herself to save her best Freinds Herbe and Fue and when Foundra finds out the connection between the Unshore King and Xion she still treets Xion like a freinds and even promisses to kick Unshore Kings ass A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Pv0mVD0SOs New Charicter Leger = Jiminy's Journal "This young man is the Oldest and wises of the future group Leger is Vens Timepartner and oldest brother to Sam and Terre he wants to keep his brothers from there inner Darkness and is angry that Sam would want to use the Power of Darkness but besides that Leger loves his brother's and his freinds he bows to stop the Unshore King before he get's the heart of Time also trying to understand why he does not have Darkness yet his Brothers are consumed by it . A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf348k694Vk New Character Sam Jiminy's Journal "this Boy is Sam the Younger Brother of Leger and Older Brother to Terre he is also Terra's Time Partner. For some odd reason Sam wants to use the Power of Darkness to destory the Unshore King not allot is known as to why but he says hes does it for the best intengions and there is a Black Hooded Man who fallows him who trys to convince him to use the power for odd reason's while Terra trys to stop Sam from falling into the same trap as he had do ne in the past but witch side well Same chose in the end ? " A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyS1WknswV8 New Character -Nigle Jiminy's Journal " this young girl is Nigle a kind heart who does not want to hurt anyone but fights to pretect her freind's . she is like her Time Partner the Kind one of the group and trys to keep Leger and Sam on the same page doe sadely this is not always the case but both Leger and Sam still are the freinds to her Leger in the case she has a crush on him but is too shy to say it, However as kind hearted as she is she must tuffen up to stop the Unshore King before he gets to the Heart of time A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su4Tf9dHjA8 New Character - The Unshore King Jiminy's Journal : This is him.....the main adversary of the story the dreaded and Powerful Unshore King .......Many years ago He offered Xehanort the oppertunity to go to other worlds in offer that he would take Most of Xehanorts light meaning this being the was the main couse for Xehanort's curruption and obsesion with the X-Blade war. He was locked out of the time frame by Young Eracus and Xehanort however unkowingly The Unshore King plotted this and put a spill on Xehanort that said "If this Heart falls in battle......then the Unshore King shall rise to couse his vengince agenst these mortals " when Xehanort Fell at the end of the Second Keyblade War the Unshore King was reolised from his prison before that he travels to the future and took it over cousing a parrel future where he meet Sora and Ciel in there dreams he now seeks the Heart of Time ......for what poupose we still do not have any idea " A-atack Right and Left Down - B - X - Triangle - Left and Right - Joystick - Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXs5NCJyJCM Unlockabal Charicters get here own Page doe to no spoilers Gameplay Circle Cancel / Jump / Let go / Swim fast / Ascend when flying or swimming Triangle : if a Tag battle Command Tag members to attack a locked target / Press while holding the button to cast assigned spell Square : Use special abilities / Descend when flying or swimming / Press while holding the button to cast assigned spell X :Confirm / Press while holding the button to cast assigned spell L1 : Hold down to display magic shortcut men L2 : Rotate camera anticlockwise (disabled when target lock is engaged) / Press simultaneously with the button to revert the camera to its default frontal view / Cycle through available targets while locked on R1 : Engage or disengage target lock R2 : Rotate camera clockwise (disabled when target lock is engaged) / Press simultaneously with the button to revert the camera to its default frontal view / Cycle through available targets while locked on R3 : Confirm (disabled in Main Menu) D Pad : Move cursor in Main Menu and Command Menu Lstick : Move character (walk or run depending on how how far the left analog stick is pushed) / Move cursor in Main Menu Rstick : Move cursor in Command Menu Start :Pause and access Main Menu / Display special menus during mini-games Select : Toggle first-person view on and off Combanations Press the R3 Meator when your goudge is full to proform your Super attack Press L and R at the same time for a Super Tag Team attack Press Circle,Square,Triangle and X at the same time to enter a Drive Form Worlds and Arenas of The Game World - 100 Acor Wood Areas to fight in [Phoos house,Hunny Tree,Wood: Hill,Rabbit's House, Bouncing Spot,Muddy Path,Kanga's House,Spooky Cave] Note 100 Acor wood does not appear in the future doe to an event in the story World 2 Agrabrah Areas # Agrabah: Plaza # Palace Gates # Desert, # Cave of wonders : Treshare room ''' # '''Dark Chamber World 3 Destiny Island # The Seashore # The Cove # The Secret Place # Destoryed Seashore ''' World 4 Dive to the Heart Each Charicter has there own Dive to the Heart World 5 '''Timeless River # Cornerstone Hill # the Pier # The Building Site, # Lilliput, # The Scene of the Fire # Mickey's House World 6 Disney Town # the Main Plaza, # the Raceway. # the Fruitball Court, # the Gizmo Gallery # Pete's Rec Room, World 7 Disney Castle # the Audience Chamber. # the Hall of the Cornerstone # the Gummi Hangar, # the Library # The Colonnade World 8 Taverse Town # the 1st District # 2nd District, # 3rd District # Terminus, # 4th District # 5th District # The Hotel # The Clocktower # Secret Waterway # Murlans House World 9 Wonderland # Rabbit Hole # the Bizarre Roomor Small choice # the Queen's Court # the Lotus Forest # the Tea Party Garden World 10 Olympus Caliseum # Coliseum Gates, # Town Near Thebes. # Underworld Entrance # Valley of the Dead # Hades' Chamber. # The Underdrome # Caliseum Match or Night World 11 Deep Jungle # the Tree House # the Tunnel # Climbing Trees # the Tree House, # the Camp # the Hippos' Lagoon # Vines # the Bamboo Thicket # the Cliff # the Waterfall Cavern World 12 Halloween Town/Chrismas Town ''' # '''Guillotine Plaza # Dr. Finkelstein's Lab # Guillotine Gate # Moonlight Hill # Oogie's Manor # Torture Chamber. # Christmas Town # Wrapping Rooms # Christmas Tree Plaza World 13 Monstro # the Mouth # Chamber's # the Bowels # the Throat # the Stomach World 14 Atlantica # the Tranquil Grotto # the Throne Room # the Sunken Ship # Ursula's Lair # The Shore, # the Wedding Ship, World 15 Neverland # the Gully, # the Indian Camp, # the Clearing, # the Rainbow Falls # the Captain's Cabin. # the Corridor # Deck, # the Clock Tower # Skull Rock World 16 Radiant Garden/Hallowed Bastion # The Central Square # the Garden. # the Fountain Court # the Entryway # the Purification Facility # the Marketplace # the Borough, # the Bailey # the Castle Gate # Outside of Radiant Garden ''' # the '''Villain's Vale # the Rising Falls, # the Castle Gates, # Base Level, # the Waterway, # the Dungeon. # Entrance Hall # Library # the Lift Stop # the Castle Chapel # the Grand Hall # Corredoors and Ansem's Study, # Cavon of Remeberince World 17 End of The World area is only played in battle royal World 18 Realm of Darkness # the Upper Zone, # Middle Zone # Lower Zone, # he Dark Margin World 19 Land of Departure # the Mountain Trail. # the Summit. # the Forecourt, # Inside the Castle # Castle Obleveon World 20 Twilight Town # Market Street # Central Station # the Sandlot, # Sunset Terrace # the Underground Concourse, # Mysterious Tower Outside ''' # '''The Staircase # Yen Sid's Room ''' World 21 '''The Land of Dragons # the Encampment # Mountain Trail, # the Village # the Palace Gate, # the Throne Room, World 22 Beast Castle # Entrance Hall # Belle's Room # the Dungeon # Beast's Room. # the Courtyard, World 23 Port Royal # The Black Pearl, # The Interceptor # the Harbor, # The Main Town # Isla de Muerta: World 24 Pride Rock # Pride Rock, # Peak, # the Elephant Graveyard # Savannah, # the Oasis World 25 Space Paranoids # the Simulation Hanger, # the Solar Sailer Simulation # The Datacape # I/O Tower # the Central Computer Core. World 26 The World That Never Was # Alley to Between # Memory's Skyscraper # Catstle that never was # Castle that never way :Where nothing Gathers World 27 The Keyblade Graveyard is a battle royal Stage World 28 Dwarf Woodlands # The Mine # the Cottage Clearing # Deep Woods # the Magic Mirror Chamber World 29 Enchanted Dominion # the Tower Room, # the Forbidden Mountai # Maleficent's Throne. # The Bredge # Dungeon Cell. World 30 Castle of Dreams # The Chateau, # the Forest. # the Palace Courtyard. # the Ballroom Balcony World 31 Deep Space # Control Room # Durgon Transporter # Ship Hub, # the Ship Exterior World 32 La Cité des Cloches World 33 World of Destany World 34 The Heart of Time